The Total Drama Gang meets Mulan
' The Total Drama Gang meets Mulan' is the second crossover of The Total Drama Gang's Adventures series, made by Jared1994. It is now on Google Drive. The 15 former Total Drama contestants, including Izzy, along with Maggie, Mrs. Caloway, Grace, Buck, and Lucky Jack, went to China to visit an old friend of Bridgette's, Fa Mulan. Then, they all learned an army of Huns, led by Shan-Yu, is on the attack, and Mulan's father, Fa Zhou, is being called into the Chinese Army. Mulan and the Total Drama Gang tried to talk him out of it, but Fa Zhou wouldn't listen. So, Mulan disguised herself as a man named "Ping" and decided to enlist herself into the Army, while the Total Drama Gang goes with her, pretending to be soldiers from their foreign nation. With the help of Mushu, a little dragon who wanted his old job as a guardian back, they were getting ready to face the Hun army. Then they meet a team of benders from another world, Avatar Aang, Katara, Sokka, and their animal friends, Appa the flying bison, and Momo the winged lemur, who were asked by the Chinese Army to help them face the Huns. After a brutal battle between Captain Li Shang's troops and Shan-Yu's Army, Mulan was discovered and the T.D. Gang admitted they faked being foreign soldiers, but they and their lives were sparred. Just as soon as they getting ready to go home, they discover that Shan-Yu, and 5 of his Huns survived and decided to kidnap the Emperor alone. So, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Khan, and the Total Drama Gang decided to go to the Imperial City, and try to warn Shang and his troops about them. When Shan-Yu and his 5 Huns kidnap the Emperor, Mulan, the T.D. Gang, Shang, Yao, Ling, and Chein-Po find their way up to the Emperor's palace, with Yao, Ling, and Chein-Po disguised as women, to save the Emperor. The Emperor is saved, causing Shan-Yu to go in anger. When he was about to kill Shang, Mulan admitted she took his victory away, by showing him her fake identity as the soldier who brought down the Hun army at the mountains, and the T.D. Gang admitted they were with her. When Shan-Yu was starting to chase them down, Toph BeiFong, a team member of Team Avatar, reunites with her old friends and decided to help them and the T.D. Gang. After Mulan defeated Shan-Yu by facing him on the rooftop, and have him get killed by a rocket fired by Mushu and Cri-Kee firing into a guard tower full of fireworks, the Emperor admitted she had saved all of China. When she was assigned to be a new member of the Emperor's council, Mulan admitted she had been far from her home long enough. Then, the Emperor gave her his crest and Shan-Yu's sword, so the world would honor her and the Fa Family. Before departure, the Total Drama Gang asked Aang and his friends in Team Avatar to join their team, then they escorted Mulan home. Mulan and her father were delighted to see each other again, and Shang, who had come to return Fa Zhou's helmet to Mulan, and her father, was asked to stay for dinner. And Mushu was given another chance to be a guardian again. * Fa Mulan was revealed to be Bridgette's friend. * Team Avatar; Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph Beifong, Appa, and Momo appeared in the crossover, then became members of the Total Drama Gang. Zuko will later appear and join the team in The Total Drama Gang meets The Great Mouse Detective. Category:Crossovers Category:Jared1994